Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a technique for reducing power consumption of an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display device in a sleep mode.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a power consumption reducing method according to a driving voltage change and a luminance change is conventionally used in order to reduce power consumption of an AMOLED display device. Particularly, most conventional methods for reducing power consumption reduce it in a driving state (normal mode) of the AMOLED display device. A limited number of methods deal with techniques for reducing the power consumption in a sleep mode thereof.
Conventionally, a deep sleep mode (ultra-low power state, ULPS) method is employed as a function for reducing the power consumption in the sleep mode state of the AMOLED display device. This method, however, has limited application fields and requires an additional resistor configuration and process to enter the deep sleep mode.
When a conventional set controller including the AMOLED display device enters the sleep mode, most power blocks and a phase-locked loop (PLL) of the set controller are turned off and only an operator and some I/O pins are limitedly used.
However, in a case of a display serial interface (DSI) through which the set controller and a display module are connected to each other, even when entering the sleep mode, the DSI is not completely turned off and a current ranging from several tens to several hundreds of microamperes (μA) is consumed in a driver IC.
As a result, when the sleep mode is maintained, necessary power is consumed in the driver IC.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.